Tongue Tied
by 65rogeryork
Summary: Lana and Hops share a unique friendship. However, when a new toad suddenly joins the two, things start to change. Lana and this toad start spending more time together, much to the jealousy of Hops. But something's not quite right about this new toad, and Hops is plotting to expose it. Will he be able to do it? Or will he be stuck as the third wheel in this company?


**Hey everyone! It's 65 here back with another story! This is yet another all-in-one story meant to give the feel of an actual episode of the Loud House.**

** This story is about Lana finding a new toad friend and she quickly becomes enamored with him. Hops isn't too happy with this and quickly becomes jealous. However, there may only be room for one frog buddy as Hops is convinced that something's up with this toad. **

**What is it exactly? You'll have to read to find out! I hope you all enjoy the story!**

**Credit goes to Aartman7141999 for this request.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All right belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

_**Tongue Tied**_

It is midday in Royal Woods, at the pond in Tall Timbers Park. A single fly is seen sitting idle on a cattail. Suddenly, it is struck by a tongue. This tongue is revealed to belong to Hops.

"Nice one Hops! Look! I got three just now! See?" said Lana, as she opened her mouth to show three chewed up dead flies on her tongue.

Hops crossed his arms, seemingly upset about Lana's more impressive victory.

"Hey don't get sour on me buddy. Look, there's a whole swarm over there!" said Lana, as she showed Hops a swarm of flies hovering over some cattails. "Go get 'em Hops!" said Lana.

Hops hopped from the lily pad he was sitting on, and started leaping from lily pad to lily pad. He finally landed on a lily pad that was in prime position to eat the flies. However, just before he could launch his tongue, another tongue came out of nowhere and scooped up all the flies out the air. Hops followed the tongue with his eyes to see that it belonged to a very warty toad.

The toad just burped after eating the entire swarm of flies.

"*pops out of the pond* Hops! There you are! Did you catch thos- *notices the warty toad* Huh?" said Lana, as she and the warty toad locked eyes with each other, seemingly enamored by one another.

"Hey! Cool toad!" said Lana excitedly.

Just then, another fly flew over the group and the warty toad caught it with his tongue in no time at all.

"Whoa! That's cool! Hops, did you see that?" said Lana impressed.

Hops just sat there with a displeased look on his face.

"*picks up toad* You're pretty impressive little guy. Come on, I'm taking you home!" said Lana, as she started running out the pond with the toad in hand.

Hops was left there with a look of shock on his face, before he quickly hopped after them.

* * *

Later on, in Lola and Lana's bedroom...

Lana is sitting on her bed, in front of the toad, with a skeptical Hops by her side.

"You know, that was pretty cool the way you caught those flies like it was nothing!" said Lana, still impressed.

The toad blushed in embarrassment from Lana's comment, as Hops looked away out of jealousy.

"You need a name. Let's see, how about... Hopper? No, that almost sounds like Hops'. Ooh! What about Tongue Catcher? Ugh! No, too obvious..."

As Lana continued thinking of names for the toad, her twin sister Lola entered the room and saw the toad sitting in the midst of it. She shrieked in disgust at the sight of him.

"Eww! Eww! Lana! Why'd you bring home another frog?! And this one's covered in _warts_! Gross!" said Lola disgusted.

"*gasps* That's it! _Warts_! That's what I'll call you buddy!" said Lana ecstatically.

Warts ribbitted happily in response, while Hops still had a look of jealousy on his face.

"Thanks Lolz!" said Lana, as she and Warts hurriedly left the room, with Hops struggling to follow.

"Whatever." said Lola, not really caring.

* * *

Back at the pond in Tall Timbers Park...

Another single fly is seen sitting idle on the same cattail from earlier. Like the original fly, it is also struck by a tongue, only this time it belongs to Warts.

"Good job Warts!" said Lana happily.

Hops ate a fly at a faster speed than Warts and tried to get Lana's attention. However, Lana seemingly ignores him as she is focused on Warts.

"Come on Warts! Let's go play in the mud!" said Lana, as she and Warts ran off to play in the mud, leaving a sad Hops behind.

Lana and Warts are then seen playing in a mud puddle. Hops jumped in but he inadvertently got kicked out by Lana and Warts' rolling around. Hops recollects himself and then croaks sadly outside the mud puddle.

Later, Warts and Lana are seen eating some flies together, from a swarm hovering above. Hops tried to join them in eating, but every time he tried to eat a fly, Warts stole it from him. He eventually gave up and went to pout, off to the side.

* * *

Later that night, back at the Loud House, in Lola and Lana's bedroom...

After a long day of fun, Lana is in her pajamas, with her two amphibian friends. It was time to get ready for bed.

"Boy, that sure was an awesome day. *climbs up onto her bed* And it wouldn't have been that way if it isn't wasn't for you, Warts. *pets Warts' head* I'm glad you're a part of this family now." said Lana.

Warts croaked happily as he and Lana fall asleep. Meanwhile, Hops sat alone on Lana's nightstand, upset about the day's events.

* * *

The next morning...

*Lana could be heard screaming very loudly*

"*lifts her blindfold* What's your problem Lana?!" asked Lola annoyed.

"Someone tore up my cap!" said Lana.

Her signature red cap had been torn to pieces. Lana looked around and saw a pair of scissors next to a sleeping Hops.

"*smirks* There's your culprit." said Lola sarcastically.

"HOPS!" shouted Lana angered.

Hops suddenly woke up to see a very angry Lana looming over him.

"Care to explain this?!" said Lana, as she held her torn up cap in front of her confused frog.

Hops just let out a confused ribbit.

"*sighs* Look Hops, I like cutting up stuff as much as you do, but when it involves my stuff, please be careful." said Lana, as she left the room with what was left of her cap.

Hops just watched her leave, still very confused.

* * *

Later that day, in the kitchen...

The Loud family's pets are seen with their stomachs growling.

"Don't worry guys! Food is on the way!" said Lana, as she was about to get the pets' food, but suddenly discovers that it is missing.

"Hey, who ate all of t- *notices a trail of pet food on the floor* What the?" said Lana.

She followed the trail of pet food, which lead upstairs into her bedroom. Once there, she saw a pile of opened pet food cans on her bed, which Hops popped out of.

"Hops! What are you doing?! That food isn't just for you, ya know! What are the other pets supposed to eat?" said Lana angered.

Hops just gave her a side glance of confusion. Lana then left the room in a huff.

* * *

Even later that day, at the pond in Tall Timbers Park...

*Lana and her two amphibians are heading out to the swamp*

"Okay you two, let me get the boat ready for fishin'." said Lana, as she turned her back to the two amphibians to prepare the boat.

Her bait worms were left unattended while her back was turned.

"*turns around* Okay! Now to get the- *notices the worms are gone* Where'd all the worms go?" asked Lana confused.

Lana then noticed that there was a stain on Hops' mouth.

"Really Hops?! You're still hungry! You could've at least eaten the flies! What are we gonna fish with now?! asked Lana, quite angry.

Hops looked at her with a 'I didn't do this' face.

"*sighs* Alright Hops, I guess we're going home. Come on." said Lana, as she started leaving the pond, with Hops following behind.

However, Warts paused for a moment as he started grinning in a sinister manner for some reason.

* * *

Back at the Loud House...

Lana, in her pajamas, carried Hops over to an empty tank and placed him inside. She was still upset with him over the recent incidents, even though Hops claimed that he didn't do it.

"Sorry Hops, but I think you need a timeout buddy. You'll have to sleep in this tank tonight." said Lana.

Hops pleaded with Lana to believe that he wasn't responsible for any of the recent incidents. However, Lana ignored him.

"Good night Hops." said Lana, as she got into her bed and started drifting off to sleep.

Hops was left sitting sad and alone in the tank when he suddenly heard some croaking coming from underneath Lana's pillow. Hops launched his tongue on the ceiling and swung out of his tank over to Lana's pillow. Once he was there, Hops saw Warts, who had the same sinister look from before. Warts was standing next to a picture of Hops and Lana.

Warts then suddenly stuck his tongue onto Hops and ripped the image of him from the picture. Hops was shocked by this as Warts began hugging the image of Lana while glaring sinisterly at the image of Hops. Hops then realized that Warts was trying to get rid of him. He became furious about this and vowed to expose Warts' true colors.

* * *

The next morning...

Hops was looking around in various places to find proof of Warts' deception and his innocence. He had searched the couch, the sink, the refrigerator, practically everywhere. After searching all of these places, Hops was about to give up when he suddenly heard a familiar chirping calling to him...

He looked up to see Walt flying above him, wearing a disposable camera around his neck. He was also carrying various photographs with his talons. Walt motioned for Hops to follow him outside. The two pets headed outside through the doggy door in the back door of the kitchen, and made their way to Charles' dog house. Once inside, Hops croaked to Walt to inquire about the photos he had been carrying.

Walt then dropped the photos for Hops to look at them. Hops then realized that they were of all the horrible things he'd been accused of doing. He then realized that Warts had been framing him. Unbeknownst to both of them however, they were being watched by the aforementioned toad himself...

Warts suddenly launched his tongue at the photos and snatched them away from the pair. He then hopped off but Hops and Walt chased after him. They chased Warts through the kitchen where Warts saw a couple of pet food cans. He knocked them over with his tongue, hoping that it would slow Walt and Hops down. However, Walt just flew over the cans of food, while Hops hopped over them. They continued chasing Warts who became panicked and started hopping up the stairs.

Once upstairs, Warts saw Lola's princess jeep and hopped inside. He then used the jeep as a getaway vehicle to outrun Walt and Hops. Hops and Walt started chasing after Warts back and forth in the upstairs hall. Suddenly, the chase ended with a loud crash. Lana came out of her bedroom to see what all the commotion was about.

"What's going on out here?!" asked Lana.

Lana saw Hops and Walt who had successfully retrieved the photos. Next to them was an injured Warts who was lying on the floor.

"Warts! What happened to you?!" said Lana, as she picked Warts up and held him in her arms.

Warts pointed his tongue at Hops to blame him for his injuries, but Hops begged Lana not to listen to him. He then showed her the photos of all the things Warts framed him for.

"*examining the photos* Huh? What the..." said Lana, suddenly confused.

She looked at all the photos and realized the deception Warts was trying to pull. She suddenly got mad at Warts and looked down at him with a face red with anger. Warts turned sheepish at the sight of it.

"Warts?! You did all those things and not Hops?! How could you do this to me?!" said Lana, really angry this time.

Warts gave Lana a sheepish shrug.

"*angrily frowns* That's it! *puts Warts down* We're done Warts! Get outta here and never come back!" said Lana, with a shout.

Warts then hurriedly leapt downstairs and left through the doggie door of the kitchen door. Hops and Walt then celebrated, happy that the mischievous toad was gone.

"*motions to Hops and Walt* Come here, you two." said Lana, as she embraced Hops and Walt in a heartwarming hug, showing that Hops' friendship with her had been restored.

"*comes out of her bedroom* Ugh! What's going on out here? *notices that her princess jeep has been totaled* Who did this to my princess jeep?!" asked Lola, suddenly angered.

* * *

Later that day, at the pond in Tall Timbers Park...

Another single fly is seen sitting idle on the exact same cattail like before. Like the original flies, it's struck by a tongue. Only this time, it belongs to Hops.

"Good one Hops!" said Lana.

Hops ribbited happily in response.

"Hey, listen, I'm sorry I almost chose Warts over you buddy. You're my best frog friend and nothing will ever change that. You forgive me?" asked Lana sincerely.

Hops nodded his head 'yes' to which Lana proceeded to pat it.

"Alright! *sees a swarm of flies flying by* What do you say we have a little contest?" said Lana.

Lana and Hops then started chasing the swarm of flies down, trying to see who could eat the most.

_In the words of Luan: time sure does "fly" when you're having too much fun!_

* * *

**And that ends my second attempt at an episode script! So to speak of course. Let me know what you all thought of it in a review and I will see you all soon with another update to one of my stories! Until then, I've been 65. Bye guys!**


End file.
